1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an undergarment and a pocket, and more particularly, to an undergarment having a pocket made of a highly elastic material.
2. Background Art
As people are becoming increasingly concerned about the spread of AIDS and other sexually communicable diseases, the use of condoms is increasing both as a means of preventing the spread of such diseases, and as an acceptable form of birth control. However, there is currently no convenient way for a person to carry a condom.
During World War II when rubber was becoming increasingly scarce due to military applications, the chemical and the fiber industries sought to develop a synthetic fiber to replace rubber. Spandex was developed and is a generic term for a synthetic material where the fiber-forming substance is a long chain synthetic polymer composed of at least 85% of a segmented polyurethane. A long-chain polyester is combined with a short diisocyanate to produce a polymer containing long lengths of a relatively hard material to form the segmented polyurethane. In the relaxed state, the fibers are rather weak and may be easily stretched. However, as the fiber is elongated, the long segments align and form strong, stiff crystals which prevent further extension. By combining the hard segments with the soft segments, these fibers can be engineered to provide almost any required degree of stretch and strength. Other synthetic fibers providing a high degree of elasticity include Lastex, and Amin/8.
The tensile strength of spandex is substantially higher than that of rubber, and is superior to rubber in its high resistance to chafing under stress and strain. By spinning as little as 5% to 10% of spandex into a yarn, a yarn of high stretch and excellent recovery can be produced. The degree of recovery can be controlled from a very low percentage to one as high as 200%, depending on the yarn construction.
What is needed is a new structure enabling a person to carry and storing personal effects, such as a condom, in a discreet manner within the normal wearing apparel of the person.